


the world's perspective

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugging, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Promises, Tenmaki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “And, um…” Tenko begins. “You know how the e-entire world thinks we’re dating each other, now?”Maki feels her heartbeat quicken. “Yeah.”“Would it be so b-bad if… we were?” Tenko whispers..Maki doesn't know how her feelings for Tenko came to surface, but she does know that they're real - even if she's not ready to confront them.[Day 1 - AU]





	the world's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with a Salmon Mode AU for Day 1! Tenmaki is really an amazing underrated ship, so I'm just really happy about the fact that a week for it exists.

Maki sits on a bench in the Courtyard, mulling over all that she’s been through in the past week.

First she found out that she was trapped in a school with a robot bear as the headmaster, then she found out that she had to date someone in order to leave, and then she met Tenko. Maki’s never fallen for anyone before. Kaito tried to break through her walls, but he and Maki just never clicked. But… there’s something impossibly different about Tenko.

Maki wishes she knew what it was.

Tenko had approached her early on. They told each other things that they both claimed had never told anybody before. Maki wasn’t lying, but she had no way of knowing if Tenko was genuine. Then again, Maki had never pegged Tenko as the lying type. _Maybe I shouldn’t be so doubtful all the time_ , Maki thinks. _At least not over things that are this trivial._

It isn’t until she can feel a weight present beside her that she’s pulled from her thoughts.

“Hi,” Tenko says, voice quieter than usual. “So… we’re going to be leaving soon. And the whole world will think we’re girlfriends, won’t they?”

Maki turns to Tenko, eyes narrowed. “You don’t seem very happy about that.”

Tenko’s eyes widen, and she breaks out into a surprised expression. “No, no! I’m fine with it! It’s just…”

“You like Yumeno, don’t you?” Maki blurts, thoughts wandering to the often tired magician. “It’s fine. I understand. I mean, this entire thing _was_ supposed to be pretend, right? We need to fulfill the desires of the audience, not actually find people we could fall in love with.”

“Harukawa-chan, that’s not it!” Tenko shouts a bit loudly, red-faced. “I don’t like Yumeno-san. I mean, I like her a lot, but not in… _that_ way. I mean, at first I thought I did, but now I realize that it wasn’t really something… _r-romantic_. I think I liked the idea of her more than I liked her.”

“Oh,” Maki murmurs. “...Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s okay,” Tenko responds, now smiling at Maki. “Besides, I think Yumeno-san likes Yonaga-san. And I don’t want to get in the way of their happiness!”

“Idiot,” Maki mutters. “You were definitely overbearing, but that isn’t an excuse for the way Yumeno treated you. You shouldn’t be so concerned about Yumeno’s happiness and for _once_ think about yourself. Your selflessness is annoying.”

Tenko laughs. “Do you really think it is? I don’t know how to be selfish, though. At least not when it comes to girls!”

“Tch,” Maki scoffs, not really meaning it.

“And, um…” Tenko begins. “You know how the e-entire world thinks we’re dating each other, now?”

Maki feels her heartbeat quicken. “Yeah.”

“Would it be so b-bad if… we were?” Tenko whispers.

Maki turns to look at Tenko, who for once seems nervous. “I don’t think you mean that,” Maki tells her. “I just think that you’re lonely. And once you go home, you’re going to find the person you really like and see that this was all a mistake. You just had a lot on your mind, and I was willing to listen. It’s nothing more than that.”

And there goes Maki’s biggest habit of all - pushing people away.

“Really?” Tenko asks. “Then why does my heart beat so loudly whenever you’re around? Why do I get s-so _nervous_ and afraid if I’m saying the right thing? Why does the room get brighter whenever you’re in it? Why can’t I stop thinking about you?”

“Shut up,” Maki whispers. “This can’t happen.”

Tenko looks determined, and Maki feels her heart wrench. “Why not?” Tenko demands. “I’m right here, Harukawa-chan. You’re right here. We’re right here. All you have to do is just… say it. Please.”

“I won’t,” Maki hisses. “I can’t do this.”

“Because you’re afraid?” Tenko asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Maki mumbles. Tenko knows her too well. Maki should’ve known that it would come to this.

“It does matter,” Tenko urges. “It matters because you matter! I want to help you. But I also want to be more than your friend, Harukawa-chan. I feel really close to you. A-And you’re pretty, and smart, and you’re soft on the inside, and… I think I love you.”

“It’s been a week.”

“And it’ll only ever _be_ a week if you don’t say this will continue, even when we’re out of here,” Tenko reminds her, staring directly into her eyes. Maki feels like her soul is out for Tenko to see. “So, please. I k-know you don’t really _do_ risks, but… don’t you think that some of them are worth taking? You’re a beautiful girl, Maki! I’d do anything for you.”

Maki’s head snaps up. “What did you call me?”

“I-I mean,” Tenko sputters. “Harukawa-chan.”

“No,” Maki insists. “It’s fine.”

“Really?”  
  
“Really,” Maki allows.

“You’re avoiding the problem,” Tenko points out gently.

“I am,” Maki agrees.

There’s a long silence. And then, “Just tell me,” Tenko begs. “I just want some closure. If it’s really a no, then… it’ll be okay, because at least I tried! And that’s what matters!”

Maki thinks about the time that Maki scraped herself and Tenko ran at full speed just to grab a band-aid for her. Maki remembers the time when she couldn’t find the flour so Tenko scoured the entire kitchen for it, even if it meant moving everything out of every cabinet. Maki’s mind dwells to the time that Maki didn’t feel like talking, so Tenko told her a very personal story over a very long period of time so that Maki felt more comfortable around her.

Maki thinks about right now, where Tenko is pouring out her soul just to get Maki to take a chance on her.

“I want to date you,” Maki declares.

Tenko frowns. “But?” she asks, expecting Maki to follow-up with something depressing about how they can’t be together.

“But nothing,” Maki says. “I want to date you.”

“Oh!” Tenko yelps. “Seriously? Just like that?”

Maki rolls her eyes. “You’re really stupid. How many times do you want me to say it?”

“Yes!” Tenko shouts, lurching forward to wrap her arms around Maki. “I promise I’ll be the best girlfriend ever! I’ll do everything for you! I’ll give you massages, I’ll make you breakfast, I’ll buy you the best present, and I’ll -”

“Calm down,” Maki commands, and Tenko does just that.

Maki leans forward just the slightest bit to give Tenko a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t need a perfect girlfriend. I need you.”

“...I like you,” Tenko mutters. “A lot.”

“I know,” Maki says, relishing in the feeling of Tenko holding her close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tenko is warm and welcoming - everything that Maki wasn’t. But maybe opposites do attract. But most of all, Tenko was right. If the entire world was going to think that they were dating, why shouldn’t they be?

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
